


Rude awakenings

by orphan_account



Series: Reader insert series [2]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After leaving the house for the first time since moving to town, reader finds themselves meeting someone who isn't interested in hellos





	

It's getting to be about noon and your day so far has consisted of breakfast, walking around town, and grocery shopping. At the moment you are making your way home along the route you've deemed the quickest for getting home. You notice someone sleeping on a bench, you're certain the man wasn't there before. As you near the person you take note that it's a man, he has a fuzzy orange pillow that you start to feel jealous of.

You know it would be rude to wake the man, so as you start to pass him you lighten your steps in hopes of not disturbing him. Unfortunately, the very thought of not wanting to wake him evokes the unforgiving nature of the universe. As you're directly in front of the bench you step on your shoelace and start to topple. You can almost here Hide and Seek by Imogen Heap playing somewhere in the distance. 

Time seems to slow down around you as you contemplate some options. Your first option is to let go of your groceries and brace your fall with your hands, like a sensible person. But that option would surely lead to the loud noise of your groceries spilling, besides you have eggs that you really don't want to break. Your second option is holding tight to the groceries in hopes that your body takes the brunt of the fall, leaving your groceries relatively unscathed. This would also possibly cause less of a noise, but it would also mean your face would more than likely meet with the pavement. Unfortunately, time merely slowed, it didn't stop, so you kept falling. You took too long with thinking so without even deciding you followed through with the second option. Your face meets pavement and you're certain the word 'wasted' appeared over your head.

Almost immediately you pop up, the man shifts and grumbles but you find that he doesn't wake up. You quickly and quietly collect your grocery bags, you start to leave when you step on your shoelace again. The question crosses your mind of why the hell your shoes have laces. They're boots that zip up on the sides, they don't need laces yet they do simply for aesthetic value. You always figured aesthetics would be the death of you, but you never thought today would be the day. This time around you didn't hold on tight enough and the moment you began to fall your bags were flung in the air, they spin upside down spilling their content directly upon you. Cans hit you with enough force to leave bruises, the eggs crack over your head, various other things pummel you and come to a rest scattered on the ground. The man jolts awake, confused and startled by the loud noise. He notices you and he does not look pleased. You jump up quickly, certain you look like a deer in headlights, and it surely doesn't help that you have egg dripping down over your head. The man stands up and takes a step towards you.

_Oh dear god he's tall_

Instinctively you take a step back and grab something from the ground for a weapon. Taking a glance at what you've absent-mindedly grabbed you discover your weapon of choice to be a can of Tomato Soup, looks like you're gonna be beating someone with Campbell's and sheer willpower.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like you're keeping me awake, you're just as bad as those brats." The man looks you up and down for a second "Who are you, and what's with the soup?" suddenly his eyes widen slightly as he seems to realize something. "Why do you have egg on you?" The last part was quieter but you still hear him.

"Obviously the soup is my lunch." you nervously laugh.

_Why the hell did I just say that?_

The man raises a brow, and you dumbly decide to commit to your response. Popping open the can you start to drink the soup, maintaining eye contact while you do so. Finishing the can you wipe your mouth clean. The man looks at your other groceries scattered on the ground.

"You fell and dropped your groceries didn't you?"

"Um, yes"

"Why didn't you say that?"

"Honestly I don't know."

Rolling his eyes he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a handkerchief. He hands it to you.

"Clean yourself up, you have egg on your face."

You feel as if he means this quite literally and figuratively.

"Thanks. I'm sorry I woke you up. Do you usually sleep on benches in the middle of the day?"

"I can sleep when and where I very well please, and it's none of your concern."

You sigh with defeat, you suppose he's right, you really shouldn't be a Nosey Nelly. You begin to collect your groceries.

"Sorry, you're entitled to your privacy. My names [Y/N] by the way, I just moved to town the other day. Didn't get the chance to get out until now, unpacking and all."

The man sits back down on the bench, places the pillow in his lap and crosses his arms over it. He grumbles a bit before speaking again.

"I'm Robbie. And I suppose I can forgive you."

"Thanks."

"Don't get used to it."

You finish gathering groceries together and stand up just as Sportacus comes jumping over a nearby wall.

"Hello [Y/N], Robbie." He gives a wave as he approaches "[Y/N] are you alright? Did you drop your groceries?" he asks, picking up a can of beans you had missed.

"Oh, yeah. I sorta tripped and my stuff went flying." You gesture to your head "Sorta egged myself as well."

Sportacus lightly grimaces as he notices your egg matted hair, but smiles again quickly after.

"I'm sorry you tripped. I would have helped you, but my crystal didn't go off."

"Oh, that's alright. I wouldn't really say I was in trouble, just had a little mishap."

"If you say so. I still feel bad for not being able to help." Sportacus glances at Robbie. "I see you've met Robbie, I hope you two are getting along." the last bit was posed more as a question than a statement.

Robbie had been sneering during the whole exchange between you and Sportacus and you aren't sure who it was aimed towards. Probably both of you.

"We didn't meet on very good terms." Robbie states, standing up "She fell here while I was trying to sleep. Woke me up. I doubt I'll be able to fall asleep again for awhile."

You take a step back again. You know he isn't going to hurt you, or at least you hope he won't, but the way he glares at you makes you uncomfortable. Sportacus notices your discomfort and takes action.

"Well I'm sure they're sorry, aren't you [Y/N]"

"Yes, very sorry."

"I'm sure you'd also like to get home to put away your groceries, correct?"

"Well, what's left of them, yes." you glance around at the groceries that couldn't be salvaged. "I'll need to clean this up later." you say more to yourself than the others.

"I'll walk you home [Y/N]. Let me carry your groceries too, hate to have you drop them again."

Sportacus takes your groceries and begins to leave, giving Robbie a quick goodbye. You start to follow but pause for a moment.

"It was nice meeting you Robbie, I hope we can be friends. And again, I'm very sorry for waking you up." You wave goodbye and leave to catch up with Sportacus.

You and Sportacus make it to your house, Sportacus sets your groceries down on the kitchen counter.

"Need any help putting these away?"

"I'm fine Sportacus, really. Besides, I lost most my groceries when I fell. Don't have much to put away now."

"Oh, you're right. Why don't you give me a list of what you lost and I can go to the store for you?"

"Sportacus, you don't have to do that." you smile and laugh "I'm going to the store again tomorrow anyways. I already knew I wasn't going to be able to get everything I needed today. I appreciate the offer and enthusiasm, but you really don't have to do anything for me." Your smile softens and you tilt your head in slight confusion "I know you're just trying to be helpful, but it seems a bit excessive. Are you usually like this?"

Sportacus looks away slightly and seems to lightly blush.

"I realized last night, after leaving here, that I had probably bothered you." He looks back at you and smiles sheepishly "I had invited myself over to meet you, all because I felt like I couldn't wait any longer. It was late and I could tell you were tired, but I knew if I left too early it would seem odd. I really feel bad about that." He looks down at his feet "I messed up and I'm sure I left a bad first impression. I want to make it up."

You lean over and place a hand on his shoulder, he looks back up at you one more time.

"Don't be silly, you made a great first impression." You smile at him "It was late, and I was tired, but I'm glad you came. I truly enjoyed meeting and speaking with you. You made me feel really welcome here in Lazytown, so you have nothing to make up for."

Sportacus' eyes light up, and he gives a big toothy grin.  
"I'm glad I got to make you feel welcome. I-" Sportacus is cut off by his crystal beeping "Oh no! Someones in trouble, I'm sorry [Y/N] but I need to go, I'll see you later, alright?"

"Okay, go be a superhero."

"I'm not a superhero, I'm just an above average hero."

With that, he leaves, off to save whoever's in trouble. You watch as he backflips away. Immediately you begin to unload your groceries. As you put everything away where you want it to go you pull out Robbies handkerchief.

"Oh no, I must have put it in with my groceries. I need to get this back to him." you turn it around in your hand and note that it's covered with egg "But first I think I'll wash it."

Finishing with your groceries you go to take a shower. But not before you throw your dirty clothes, and Robbies handkerchief, in to be washed. 

Not too long after finishing your shower Sportacus returns. Apparently, it was the Mayor who had been in trouble, according to Sportacus the Mayor has a tendency to get in trouble a lot. Although from Sportacus' other stories it seems everyone in town has a tendency to get in a lot of trouble. You make sure to ask Sportacus where you could find Robbie so you can return his handkerchief, you are told the entrance to his home/lair is behind the billboard outside of town. Sportacus also informs you that if you want to be sure to get on his good side you could bring him some kind of sweet treat. 

Sportacus soon has to go save someone again. You then decide to make Robbie a cake, vanilla with chocolate frosting and rainbow sprinkles. While the cake is baking you switch the load to the dryer, and sit down to rest. Once the cake is done you let it cool, this gives you time to fold the laundry once it is done. Finally, after that, you are able to frost the cake.

Once the cake is frosted you place it in a carrying container and fold up the handkerchief. The two sit together on the counter as you look yourself over in the mirror. You make sure you have absolutely no trace of egg left, you want to make sure you look good. After earlier you are determined to make a better impression. Mustering up as much courage as you can, you head for the billboard.

Arriving at the billboard you make your way around it to find an entrance hatch. You knock, hoping he can hear it from however far down his lair is. You hear the knock echo down what you can only assume to be a long chute, not getting a response at first so you go to knock again, but before you can the hatch opens and a very disgruntled Robbie pops out.

"What do you want? Oh, it's you."

"Hi Robbie, I hope I didn't bother you, again."

"Well you did, I was almost asleep again. So thank you, very, much."

You tense up, but fight the urge to retreat, you just need to give him the stuff then you can leave him alone.

"I'm really sorry, but, I accidentally took your handkerchief earlier." You lift up the box of cake, which has the handkerchief resting on top neatly folded. "I brought you some cake as well, as a bit of an apology gift." You hand the box to Robbie who looks over it. "I washed your handkerchief, so it's perfectly clean."

"Thank you, I guess. You didn't have to make me a cake."

"I know, but, you were right earlier. When you said that we didn't meet on good terms. I surely didn't make a good impression, and you probably think I'm really clumsy, and bothersome. I really hate to think that because of that one little accident I've ruined things between us forever, and, well, I really don't want you to hate me."

At some point, you're not sure when, your gaze moved from Robbie to the bottom of the hatch.

Robbie sighs and you look up at him again.

"I don't hate you. Yes, I think you're probably going to be a general nuisance, but I don't think I could actually hate you. You seem too, nice, to hate."

"Really?"

"Really. But don't think it means we're friends."

"Oh."

"I mean we're not, not friends." this time Robbie looked away, an obvious blush rising on his cheeks.

"Even though we're not friends, you're still welcome to come over anytime you want. We could talk, or watch tv. I even have some video games, if you're interested in them of course."

A small smile graced his lips, it was faint and gone within seconds of arrival, but still, you caught it.

"We could also have lunch, but we might have to wait a few days for that, I still have a lot of groceries to get."

Robbie couldn't help but chortle at that. And you couldn't help but think that this would be the start of a beautiful, not friendship.


End file.
